Secrets
Five Nights at Freddy's So here we have a strange poster of Freddy Fazbear ripping off his own head. When you look at the West Hall Corner (i.e. CAM 2B), it will sometimes replace the usual Freddy poster on the left side of the room. It is unknown what triggers this poster to pop up in the camera. Some fans think that the poster means that Freddy is stuffing an Endoskeleton inside of himself, but I don't believe it because he already has an Endoskeleton because he is functional, and without an Endoskeleton inside of an animatronic, the animatronic would not be able to function unless somebody stuffs an Endoskeleton inside of the animatronic. Now here we have a secret that is scattered around the game and it is the words "IT'S ME". Now this message has 3 chances of appearing. It can appear in the screen in any corner, it can appear in the sign in Pirate Cove (i.e. CAM 1C), and it can appear in the walls in the East Hall (i.e. CAM 4A). In my opinion this message signifies that the player is the killer of the 5 children that are referenced in the newspaper articles that sometimes replace the rules for safety sign in the East Hall Corner (i.e. CAM 4B). Next we have a secret about the Night 5 phone call. This is what it sounds like when you slow it down and rewind it (click the link). Some people say that at the end they hear the words "The Joy of Creation" and I believe Freddy Fazbear is leaving the message and he is talking about the joy of creating these animatronics by stuffing people into them probably. And that actually makes sense because the day before the previous security guard got killed and the message could be Freddy warning you that you are about to suffer the same fate. ☀http://images.wikia.com/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/c/c5/ZChange Here is a secret about Freddy Fazbear. The secret is that if you happen to look at Freddy's face, you will notice that Freddy has two handprints on his face, 1 on his chin and 1 near his right eye. I think that the handprints mean the previous security guard was killed by Freddy and he tried to push him back so he could defend himself but it obviously did not work. Here we have a pretty creepy secret and it is that sometimes if you look at the East Hall (i.e CAM 4A) the posters of the animatronics will sometimes get replaced by crying children. And this is probably a reference to the children who got murdered in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the other day who are mentioned in the newspaper articles that sometimes replace the rules for safety sign in the East Hall Corner (i.e. CAM 4B). So now we have pretty dark one actually and it is that phone guy tells you that you should ignore any rumors and by that of course I am referring to the murder of the 5 children and so what happened is that in the 3rd day somebody got into the Golden Freddy suit and lured the children into the back room and then the guy murdered the kids and stuffed their bodies into the various animatronic suits. But that is actually not the actual secret the actual secret is that after that happened the various suits became possesed by the souls of the dead kids, and there are five kids as well as five animatronics. Coincidence? I think not. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The 1st secret is that FNaF 2 is actually a prequel rather than a sequel. There are many pieces of evidence to support this, 1 is that if you look at the paycheck you receive at the very end, you will see that it says "November 13, 1987" and in the 1st game they reference The Bite of '87, so it must have happened later. Oh, and also the very last quote says "We are confident that we will reopen someday, even if it is with a much smaller budget. -CEO Fazbear Ent.". So this is a foreshadowing of the next game (not literally) with less animatronics with less functionality which could explain why the 1st game is easier than the 2nd game. So next we have a secret about the minigames you play sometimes when you die from a certain animatronic, and it is that when you get killed by Freddy and you get that minigame the weird demonic voice is actually calling out letters, and if you listen to all of them they are S A V E T H E M so Save Them, and I think this means that Freddy was trying to save the other children but couldn't and that would explain why in some rare instances the Purple Guy will reply "You Can't" and then your game crashes. The letters that are in the Give Gifts, Give Life minigame are H E L P T H E M, and in the Take Cake to the Children minigame are S A V E H I M. Now here we have a secret that is pretty interesting in my opinion and I bet you did not know this but you are actually the victim of The Bite of '87. If you listen to the phone call that happens during the 6th night it says that the restaurant is closed down but they have 1 more event: A birthday party for the next day. Now notice that there is approximately 0 evidence of any "bite" during the whole game, and if the restaurant closed and reopened in about 1993, then that should mean that the bite happened somewhere during the timeline of the 2nd game, right? Well Phone Guy actually tells you that you should stay close to the animatronics to make sure they don't hurt anybody, and that makes you the likeliest suspect for getting bitten during that time, especially since the animatronics are more aggressive towards adults than children. So you got bitten, hospitalized, and you received your paycheck. And here is a really weird 1 and it is that there is a very strange shadow that appears in the left side of the office really rarely, some people say he looks like Bonnie, others say he looks like Freddy. The fan community gave him a name called "Shadow Bonnie", his real name is actually RWQFSFASXC. I don't know what he does in the game, who he is or why is he there.